


1. Holding Hands

by 2bluehack



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge - 00Q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bluehack/pseuds/2bluehack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has never felt anything like it, but he was sure, he loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> |Might I suggest listening to Anthony Hopkin’s Bracken Road while reading this? It sets the mood just right while i was writing it|

Paris, just after sunset. It was a warm day, just perfect for a walk. The sky glow a beautiful dark blue with a shade of dark red from the sun that hasn’t fully hid itself yet. A soft breeze swept a fragile leaf off of its branch, landing right on top of Q’s raven curls. James’ lips curled up into a small smile before picking the leaf off of Q’s head. Q look back towards James, a tint of pink spread across his cheek as he muttered ‘thank you’ to the agent. It was rare for them to have an off day. Well, it’s not an official off day. The mission had ended quite early and better than expected. M had ordered Q to go along with 007 for his assistance may be required on site. And besides, M won’t expect them to report back to MI6 until tomorrow, so no harm in enjoying sometime alone right?

Q was a few steps in front of James, with his hands fidgeting on his side. It was unusual to see Q nervous, let alone fidgeting like that. But James decided that Q simply look, adorable. He quicken his steps a bit, catching up to Q. His gloved hand grazing Q’s gloved one before entangling their fingers together. Q hesitates as James’ fingers tighten around his hand. But all of his worry were washed away when he felt James’ warmth hand covering his. Q looked at their intertwined hands before looking at James. He was looking straight ahead, but he must have sensed that Q was looking at him so James tilted his head towards Q. The young quartermaster felt his reddening cheeks and look down, avoiding James’ gaze. Now James felt absolutely sure, his quartermaster is adorable. James’ hand gave a light squeeze before he planted a light kiss on Q’s dark curls. Q has never felt anything like it, but he was sure, he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a rookie at this, so please comment and tell me what you think...  
> Thank you


End file.
